jaytehspongettafandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Jonas
' Joseph Adam Jonas or simply, Joe Jonas '(August 15, 1989) is the second oldest member of the Jonas Brothers. He is considered the "funny" brother and he had always thought he would end up in comedy instead of music. He is also known as "DJ Danger". He is one of the ultimate role models in randomness. Quotes *One thing nobody knows about me is that three of my fingers are edible, but I can't tell you which fingers. *(impression of a country accent) "I'm gonna kill you with my gun, then I'm gonna put you in the trunk of my car, and take you to the desert. Then, I'm gonna take you back home, and make sure you're okay. " *"I'm afraid that when I'm asleep that somebody might want to break into my house and punch me. Its called "afraidthatpeoplearegoingtopunchyouphobia!" *"The funniest pick up line I know is "I got my library card and i'm checking you out"" *(rapping) "I'm Joe Jonas, I'm your best friend. Open the fridge...eat a chicken." *(on live chat) "If you can see us write...applesauce."Nick: "Applesauce?" Kevin: "They can't spell applesauce!" *"Merry Christmas, happy Hanakuh, Kwanza, Quiziggyziggyzan." *"Miley Cyrus needs a straightjacket." *"Every studio needs a rubber chicken." *"I know the muffin man!!!" *Joe: I just found out the other day that like putting a pop tart in the microwave or oven taste so much better. Nick: Yeah he just found that out! Joe: I thought it was the way they were supposed to be made! Nick: They're called POP tarts Joe: Yeah but you-I, I Didn't expect. Oh you know that it doesn't say in the instuctions to put it in the oven or microwave Nick: Yes It does Kevin: Yeah It does Nick: That's the whole back of the box Joe: An egg doesn't say crack this. It doesn't say that does It? Nick: No, because you don't have to do that! *"Rice Moves Joe" Oh it says Nice Moves. I was like "Rice Moves?" What kind of rice is that? Don't eat It!" *"If I had to be a crayon, I would be the color orange, black, white, dot, clear, red." *"CORN POPS BOI!" *"I wonder if the muffin man is a girl..." *Fine, take your banana! *Joe: *singing* Monkeys are so good, in the forest! Kevin: shouldn't it be jungle? Joe: sorry. *sings again* Monkeys are so good, livin' in the jungle! When they have bananas and its lunchtime, they can get grumpy, but it's ok, because the monkeys will get over it. *Joe: Mom can you make me some apples?Denise: You want me to grow some? Joe: Yeah, just grow some and i'll make up some organic peanut butterDenise: really?Joe: Yeah, can i get some OPB? *"I wish I could shoot bacon out of my eyes" *"I had an imaginary friend. His name was Joe, he'd always get me in trouble" Videos There is video evidence of Joe's randomess. Here they are: I am a freaking monkey Gotta give it up to Kevin with the Mufasa rap though...